I Will Go
by Akashi Seira
Summary: "Jika harus pergi,aku akan pergi,bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu lagi,hanya saja aku sudah lelah"dan tiba-tiba saja Kris terbangung dari mimpinya saat kata-kata itu terlintas dalam pikiranny. NEW SUMMARY :D CHAPTER 4 IS DONE !
1. Chapter 1

I Will Go

Main Pair: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst,Drama,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi,OOC,typo(s) dll :3

Summary: "Dasar Berengsek"maki Kris dengan nada marahnya. "baiklah,aku akan pergi jika itu maumu"ucap Tao dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dimatanya. FANTAO/KRISTAO,YAOI,OOC Silakan membaca dan tinggalkan komentar anda ^^.

N/T: Halooooo ini FF terbaru saya ^^ dan untuk pertama kalinya saya buat FF Angst,kurasa ini bakal jadi FF yang amburadul mengingat MY OTP sedang ada masalah :'( KRIS GE COME BACK HOME :'( sedih juga denger kabar Kris ge yang katanya mau Out dari EXO,semoga nggak jadi Out "AMINNNN" dan oh ya comeback to topic,ini FF saya buat untuk ngebuat hati saya yang lagi acak adul karena masalah oppadeul ,jadi kalau misalnya ini cerita keliatan aneh ya maaf ya :3. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Aku Huang Zi Tao, seorang laki-laki berumur 23 tahun,sebenarnya aku hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang menjalani hidupku seperti laki-laki lainnya,tapi itu berubah setelah dengan seenaknya kedua orang tuaku mengubah jalan hidupku.

Disinilah aku sekarang,didalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana tapi terlihat sangat nyaman,mungkin bagi kalian terlihat nyaman tapi tidak denganku,rumah ini terlihat seperti sebuah neraka dengan kedok surga diluarnya.

Kenapa aku bisa menyebutnya neraka? Karena setiap harinya didalam rumah sederhana ini hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran,adu mulut bahkan kekerasan.

Bahkan aku baru saja mendapat luka baru dipipi sebelah kananku,merasa kasihankah? Kalian tak perlu merasa kasihan kepadaku karena ini memang pantas untuk yang telah berani menentang suamiku,ya suamiku Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

"Tao,mana sarapanku" Teriak Yi Fan atau kita panggil saja dia Kris dari arah meja makan.

"sebentar"jawab Tao.

"Cepatlah,kau tidak tau aku sebentar lagi terlambat,ck dasar pemalas" Kris kembali berteriak kali ini disertai dengan hinaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ini" Tao meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar diatasnya dan segelas susu putih diatas nampa yang ia bawa.

"dasar pemalas,apa yang kau lakuka dari tadi,eoh?"Tanya Kris sarkatik.

"Maaf,aku tadi masih mencuci baju"jawab Tao dengan kepala tertunduk.

"ck,alasan saja,pergi sana,aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu"usir Kris seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Tao yang seperti dihantam dengan batu bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Tao segera beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruang makan.

Di kamarnya dia menangis dalam diam,sungguh sakit saat Kris berucap seperti itu,dia tidak tahu apa salahnya,sampai-sampai Kris membencinya.

**Flashback**

"Tao kemarilah"panggil sang ibu.

"iya ada apa bu?"Tao berjalan mendekat kearah sang ibu,sedikit bingung melihat tamu yang ada didepannya,Tao merasa pernah melihat lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan elegannya itu,tapi entah dimana dia melihatnya.

"Kenalkan,dia adalah Wu Yi Fan anak dari teman ibu"dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya ibu Tao memperkenalkan lelaki yang duduk didepan Tao.

Sedikit membelalakan matanya,Tao sekarang ingat dimana dia pernah melihat lelaki ini,dia melihatnya err didalam majalah dewasa yang secara diam-diam dia lihat beberapa hari lalu.

"Wu Yi Fan atau panggil saja aku Kris,salam kenal"ucap Kris dengan senyum yang melengkung indah dibibirnya.

"H-huang Zi Tao atau panggil saja aku Tao,senang berkenalan denganmu"jawab Tao dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya,dia merasa malu.

"I-ibu dia_ iya Tao dia Kris ,dia seorang manager di perusahaan Cho"ucapan Tao langsung saja dipotong oleh sang ibu.

"HAH?"Tao mengeryitkan alisnya bingung,bukankah Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang ahh lupakan tapi kenapa bisa,ini semua membuat Tao bingung.

"Tao,dia adalah calon suamimu kalian akan menikah lu_" "APA?"reflek saja Tao berteriak membuat Kris dan ibu Tao menutup telinga mereka secara spontan.

"Ibu,kenapa seenaknya saja,apakah ibu sudah meminta persetujuan dariku,ibu kenapa kejam sekali"Tao berucap dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan dan terlihat seperti dia ingin menangis.

"Tidak ada penolakan,kali ini menurutlah pada ibu"ucap sang ibu yang langsung membuat Tao mati berdiri.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahanpun telah usai semua tamupun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing,tinggal kedua keluarga yang masih berkumpul didalam rumah sederhana ini.

"Tao mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal disini bersama Kris"ucap ibu Kris.

"t-tapi_" "sudahlah,kau pasti akan terbiasa"ucapan Tao kembali dipotong oleh ibunya.

"baiklah~ karena ini sudah malam,kami pulang dulu,Kris jaga Tao ya,dan cepat buatkan momongan untuk kami"ucapan jahil dari para ibu hanya disambut teriakan malu dari Tao.

Kris masih setia memasang wajah datarnya, dia hanya berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

"cepat bereskan ini"ucap Kris datar setelah kepergian orang tua mereka.

"t-tapi aku sangat lelah"ucap Tao dengan gugup.

"apakah kau tak dengar,kubilang cepat bereskan ini,BODOH"ucap Kris dengan penekanan kata 'bodoh' dalam ucapannya.

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris barusan serasa ingin meneteskan air mata,tapi dia menahannya,tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia segera membereskan rumah yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah ini.

Dan dimulai dari sinilah penderitaan Tao dimulai….

**Flashback End **

Mengingat kenangan yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam hidup seperti ini, membuat Tao merasa ingin bunuh diri,dia lebih memilih hidup miskin daripada harus hidup dengan orang yang sangat membencinya.

Sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai bahkan lebih dari suka sebut saja dia sangat mencintai Kris,dia langsung jatuh hati dengan Kris saat dia melihat uhh ini sangat memalukan,majalah porno yang dimodeli oleh Kris.

Dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati kepada Kris,sedikit aneh bukan kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang model majalah porno,tapi tidak dengan Tao,dia sangat kagum dengan Kris,dia bahkan bersorak gembira saat tau dia dijodohkan dengan Kris,tapi kenyataan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Kris,dia sangat membenci Tao,entah karena alasan apa Kris begitu membenci Tao,Tao sendiripun dibuat bingung olehnya.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup,itu tandanya Kris sudah berangkat kerja dan saatnya Tao menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

.

Siang berlalu tergantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi langit malam,Tao masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya menunggu Kris yang masih belum pulang kerja.

Melamun membayangkan sesuatu yang indah tentang keluarga mereka,dimana Kris akan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi yang indah bukannya cacian yang menyayat hati, Kris yang memberikan pelukan hangat setelah pulang kerja bukannya Kris yang selalu membentak dirinya, Tao sangat mengharapkan itu semua tapi apa daya itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang entah kapan akan terwujud.

'Ceklek'

Tao secara reflek berdiri disaat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka "K-kr_" membelalakan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya dan Kris.

Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya, Kris,Suaminya yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang entah dia tidak tau siapa namanya dan lebih parahnya lagi sekarang mereka sedang bercumbu dengan mesra.

"K-kris ge"panggil Tao dengan suara paraunya.

Kris yang mendengar namanya dipanggil,dengan sepontan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan wanita dihadapannya,dia menatap Tao garang,merasa terganggu karena kegiatannya diganggu.

"Apa?Kau tidak suka?Ceraikan saja aku,dan jangan ganggu lagi hidupku"ucap Kris marah yang kemudian menarik sang wanita kedalam kamarnya.

Tao samar-samar dapat mendengar desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang wanita brengsek itu,hatinya sakit,sungguh sangat sakit sekali,dia lebih memilih dipukul ataupun ditampar oleh Kris daripada dia harus melihat Kris berselingkuh secara terang-terangan didepannya.

Desahan itu semakin terdengar jelas dan itu membuat Tao semakin merasakan sesak apakah Kris kepada dirinya,sampai-sampai dia tega melakukan ini padanya,sungguh ini meninggalkan luka yang dalam dihati Tao.

Tak kuat dengan apa yang didengarnya,Tao lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya,berharap semoga suara nista itu tidak sampai memasuki gendang telingannya lagi.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi datang menyapa,Tao mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,pergi menuju meja rias yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Mengerikan,kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Tao saat ini.

Lihatlah,rambut yang terlihat kusut,mata yang sembab dan kantung mata yang terlihat sangat jelas,muka yang telihat sangat pucat bagaikan mayat hidup.

"seberapa lamakah aku menangis tadi malam?"Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam,dimana suara desahan yang masih bisa terdengar sampai ke kamarnya,dimana iya menangis dalam diam,dimana dia memikirkan apa kesalahan yang sudah iya perbuat sehingga Kris bisa membencinya.

Kejadian itu terus berputar bagai sebuah kaset rusak yang tak dapat berhenti berputar,hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan air mata kembali jatuh dari mata sembabnya.

"TAO,MANA SARAPANKU"teriak Kris yang membuat Tao terlonjak kaget.

Mengusap air matanya secara asal dan berlari keluar kamar,disana dia mendapati Kris sedang memandangnya nyalang,dia sendirian berarti wanita brengsek itu sudah pergi.

"M-maaf ge,tapi apakah kau b-bisa sarapan saja di kantor,h-hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan"ucap Tao dengan suara lemahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?Kau ini istriku,seharusnya kau melayani aku sebagai mana mestinya,dasar kau bere_" "GEGE" Kris secara reflek membelalakan matanya,tangannya yang ingin menampar Tao masih menggantung diudara.

"Sehun"

TBC

Nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap :3 Jelek kah? Yap so pasti ni FF sangat jelek :3 saya ngebuatnya dalam keadaan kacau,jadi maaf jika nih ff nggak nyambung :3 Tolong Riviewnya,,satu review member semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan nih FF ^^ Pay Pay~ see you next time :*


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Go

Main Pair: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Oh Sehun

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst,Drama,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi,OOC,typo(s) dll :3

Summary: "Dasar Berengsek"maki Kris dengan nada marahnya. "baiklah,aku akan pergi jika itu maumu"ucap Tao dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dimatanya. FANTAO/KRISTAO,YAOI,OOC Silakan membaca dan tinggalkan komentar anda ^^.

A/N: Anyeonggg~ maaf saya updatenya lama :3 *dihajar readers* ini karna factor saya udah gak dapat feel sama sekali di KT,jadi udah agak susah buat ngelanjutinnya T.T dan mohon dimaklumi saya ini juga udah kelas 3 SMK harus sibuk ngurusin ini itu buat persiapan ujian mendatang (eaaa sok sibuk XD) dan alasan yang bikin saya males banget buat lanjut nihh FF karena saya lagi kepincut (?) sama anime,banyak anime bagus akhir" ini apalagi yang seiyuu'nya Hiroshi Kamiya,kyaaaa kyaaa kyaaa _ udah treak" gaje saya *malah curcol* :v awalnya aja udah berniat buat nggak ngelanjutin nih FF tapi serasa kaya ada beban di hati gitu kalo gak dilanjut *eaaaa* dan maafkan saya kalau cerita ini Angstnya gak dapet SAMA SEKALI, ingetlah saya ini author abal-abal :v .Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

"Sehun"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Tao,Ge?"ucap lelaki yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Kris.

"A-ku,,Aku hanya ingin menyentuh pipi Tao,ya hanya ingin menyentuh pipi Tao"jawab Kris mencoba tenang.

"Cih,tak usah berbohong,jangan kau kira aku tidak tau apa yang selama ini kau lakukan pada Tao"terdengar nada tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Ouh,jadi selama ini kau sudah tau,jadi sekarang kau mau apa?membawa lelaki brengsek ini pergi,ouh silakan saja, aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali kepadamu tuan **Oh Sehun**"

"Jaga ucapan mu Ge,bahkan disini yang terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek adalah kau"lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat terlihat sekali dia sedang memendam amarahnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Apa kau bilang?"ucap Kris yang terlihat sudah mulai naik pitam.

"Sudah hentikan,Sehun jaga ucapanmu"Tao yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara untuk melerai adu mulut yang mungkin saja akan segera menjadi adegan adu jotos didepannya.

"kau,lelaki brengsek yang sudah dengan seenaknya menghancurkan hidupku,lebih baik diam saja"Kris menatap Tao tajam, yang tentu saja langsung membuat lelaki bermata panda itu diam seketika.

"Berhenti berkata brengsek,seolah-olah kau adalah yang paling benar disini"lelaki yang dipanggil Tao dengan nama Sehun tadi datang menghampiri Kris dengan pandangan membunuhnya,mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk menonjok pipi mulus milik Kris.

Tangannya sudah terangkat, siap melayangkan tinjunya tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti,lengannya dipegang oleh sebuah lengan lengan Tao,pikirnya.

"Sehun,kumohon hentikan"Tao berucap lirih.

"tidak akan kuhentikan,sebelum dia meminta maaf padamu"Sehun kembali menatap tajam Kris.

"apa?kau bilang apa?minta maaf?kau pikir dia siapa sehingga aku harus minta maaf,cih"

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Kris,langsung saja melayangkan tinjunya tepat mengenai pipi kiri milik si lelaki tinggi yang tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sehun mulai membalas menojok pipi putih pucat si lelaki tanpa ekspresi.

"kumohon hentikan"teriak Tao dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dimata sembabnya.

Baik Kris maupun Sehun tak ada yang mendengar ucapan Tao,mereka masih terlihat focus pada adu jotos yang mereka lakukan.

"Henti_ Akkhh"secara reflek mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan mereka,Sehun membelalakan matanya saat melihat dahi Tao yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Tao,kau tak apa?"Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"aku tak ap_akhhh"jawab Tao sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Ge,apa yang kau lakukan?cepat bantu aku"teriakan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kris,Kris secara reflek memandang datar kehadapan Sehun.

"urus saja dia sendiri,aku sudah terlambat"ucap Kris enteng kemudian segera meniggalkan rumahnya setelah mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dasar kau laki-laki brengsek"teriak Sehun murka.

"Sudahlah Sehun,dia suamiku dan kau tak pantas menyebutnya seperti itu dihadapa_,, akhh"

"kau tak apa?maafkan aku,seharusnya dulu aku tak meyerahkanmu kepada lelaki seperti dirinya"memeluk Tao dengan erat,merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sehuuuun"namja beramput pirang yang sedang membaca bukunya itu, sepontan saja menutup telinganya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cukup keras.

"iya Tao,kau tak perlu berteriak,telingaku masih berfungsi dengan normal"Sehun menatap tajam namja diambang pintu yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"kau tau,aku akan segera menikah? Dan kau tau siapa calonnya?"Tao tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sehun mulai mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun dan menggoyangkan lengan si namja pirang dengan cukup keras.

"yak yak hentikan"mencoba melepaskan tangan yang lumayan berotot itu dengan sedikit susah payah,karena sang pemilik tangan yang menggenggam lengannya terlalu kuat.

"coba tebak dulu dan aku akan melepaskan tanganmu"ucap Tao yang sekarang mulai merangkul manja lengan milik Sehun.

"jika kutebak-tebak mungkin hanya Suho hyung atau si hitam Kai yang mau denganmu,aku benarkan?"jawab Sehun dengan tampang sok bijaknya.

"yackk,kejam sekali kau, dan kau tau, tebakanmu salah, karena aku akan menikah dengan Wu Yi Fan, sang model majalah porno yang kutunjukan padamu beberapa waktu lalu,oh kau tau,aku merasa seperti mendapat emas sekarung,jika ini mimpi aku berharap aku tidak pernah bangun"ucap Tao kegirangan layaknya gadis remaja yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman dari pacar tercintanya.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Tao langsung memasang wajah dinginnya, aura hitam terlihat kentara sekali disekitar tubuhnya,sorot membunuh terpancar jelas dari matanya,kenapa dengan Sehun?apakah dia tidak suka mendengar kabar bahagia dari Tao?

"aku tidak setuju"ucap Sehun dingin.

"Wae? Kau tau aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama"Jawab Tao dengan bibir yang dipoutkan kesal.

"batalkan pernikahanmu"ucapnya dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Tao.

"t-tapi_"

"pergilah"ucap Sehun tanpa mau menatap muka Tao.

"S-se_"

"KUBILANG PERGI"bentak Sehun yang tentu saja membuat Tao langsung terlonjak kaget.

Tao yang mendengar bentakan Sehun barusan,langsung pergi meninggakan Sehun tanpa sepatahkata pun.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"Maafkan aku"Sehun masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau tidak salah Sehun,ini pilihanku dan aku akan menjalaninya dengan sekuat hatiku,aku yakin pasti Kris-ge juga akan mulai mencintaiku seiring waktu berjalan"bibir mungil itu berucap dengan senyum pahit yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"maafkan aku"dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata sipit seorang Oh Sehun,Tao yang merasakan pundaknya basah sedikit tersentak saat tau bahwa Sehun menangis.

"jangan menangis,atau Luhan-ge akan meninggalkanmu"hibur Tao yang bak hiburan yang dibuat oleh anak kecil.

"bodoh,itu tak akan terjadi"tawanya disela air mata yang masih mengalir.

.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge,kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?"senyum cerah terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"sesukamu saja,semua masakanmu sangat enak,sayang"lelaki yang dipanggil Kris itu menjawab dengan senyum lembut dipagi hari.

"bagaimana dengan nasi goreng Beijing yang diajarkan oleh Han-gege beberapa waktu lalu?"Tanya Tao sambil mengikatkan tali apronnya.

"boleh,aku suka itu"jawab Kris dengan wajah yang masih sibuk menghadap lembaran kertas penuh dengan kata dan gambar sebut saja Koran pagi.

"baiklah~"ucap Tao girang,kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

KRINGGG KRINGGG

"hah~sepertinya mimpi indah yang tak akan pernah terwujud lagi ataukah ku sebut saja ini mimpi buruk?"monolog sedih sang lelaki panda ketika mengingat mimpinya barusan.

"apakah Kris-ge sudah pulang?sudah dua hari ini dia tidak pulang"kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya,melihat ke pintu depan untuk melihat apakah sepatu suami tercinta sudah berada di rak sepatu.

Dan ternyata hasilnya NIHIL disana hanya ada beberapa sepatu miliknya dan sepasang sepatu olahraga milik Kris,dia tidak melihat sepatu kerja milik Kris.

"hah,ternyata Kris-ge tid_"

CKLEKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,secara reflek Tao mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang membuka Kris-ge?Apakah dia sudah pulang?ucap innernya bahagia.

Tebakannya benar,itu memang Kris dan Tao merasa sangat senang karena hari ini KrisNYA tidak pulang membawa perempuan jalang yang lainnya.

"Kris-ge kau su_minggirlah"ucap Kris tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Tao.

"Kau sudah makan?Ingin ku buatkan sara_berhentilah bicara brengsek,kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing saja"kata-kata kasar kembali keluar dari mulut Kris setelah dua hari dia tidak mengucapkannya lagi.

BRAKK

Kali ini Tao dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara pintu yang dibanting,kepalanya menunduk sedih,hatinya terasa sakit lagi,tapi dia harus kuat dia yakin pasti Kris akan mencintainya juga seperti dia mencintai si model porno itu.

"Kris ge,aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng kesukaanmu,kuharap kau akan memakannya"ucapnya getir kemudian meninggalkan kamar Kris menuju dapur.

"sial,melihat mukanya membuatku makin muak saja,kalau bukan karna perjodohan gila itu,aku pasti akan hidup bahagia tak akan pernah ada yang namanya hidup pura-pura bahagia dengan lelaki sialan itu"mulutnya itu tak hentinya mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan akan sangat menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya,beruntung Tao tak ada disini sekarang,jika ada bisa dipastikan kita akan melihat air bening yang tak sepantasnya mengalir dimata panda indahnya itu.

Kau kejam Kris.

"Tao,ayo ikut aku"samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara diluar sana.

'ternyata si albino sialan itu'ucapnya dalam hati.

"kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"kesuatu tempat kau pasti suka"

Tanpa sadar Kris mulai mempertajam pendengarannya untuk bisa lebih jelas menguping apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"t-tapi_ayolah"dan terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara pintu yang tertutup secara perlahan.

"Selingkuh,eh?"

Bukankah lucu kau bilang begitu Kris?Bercerminlah dan kau akan tau siapa yang berselingkuh selama ini,bahkan berselingkuh didepan pasanganmu sendiri,dimana kau letakan rasa malumu itu?Bercerminlah.

"Lihat saja nanti"ucapnya dengan seringaian yang terpasang diwajah tampannya itu.

TBC

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak memuaskan dan gak sedih sama sekali,taulah saya inikan author abal-abal T. chapter selanjutnya ^^ Bye Bye Minna-san :*

Riviews for this story and I Will continue my story as soon as :*


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Go

Main Pair: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Oh Sehun

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst,Drama,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi,OOC,typo(s) dll :3

Summary: "Dasar Berengsek"maki Kris dengan nada marahnya. "baiklah,aku akan pergi jika itu maumu"ucap Tao dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dimatanya. FANTAO/KRISTAO,YAOI,OOC Silakan membaca dan tinggalkan komentar anda ^^.

N/T: anyeong~ nae chingudeul, kabar baikkah? Author gaje ini kembali membawa cerita yang tak kalah gaje dari orangnya :v jangan ngamuk sama saya ye,kalau ceritanya jelek :v saya nulisnya sambil ngelindur soalnya :v .Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

"S-sehun"bibirnya berucap dengan gagap tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya.

"bagaimana?,ku yakin kau pasti suka"si albino itu berucap dengan senyum bangganya.

Penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh Tao sampai dia bisa tergagap untuk sementara?Didepannya sekarang terpampang sebuah padang rumput ilalang yang bisa dibilang sangat luas,dengan daun yang sudah mulai menguning tua dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang menjingga di ufuk timur sana menambah indah pemandangan sore hari itu.

"Sehun,bagaimana kau tau tempat seperti ini,kupikir korea hanya dipenuhi gedung pencakar langit dan kuil-kuil kunonya"Tanya Tao dengan nada tak percayanya.

"Hei panda,kau terlihat seperti baru tiba di korea saja,tentu saja korea punya yang seperti ini bahkan lebih"jawabnya bangga.

"hehehe,kau taulah aku sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan keluar,terima kasih"Sehun tersentak,sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak melihat senyum indah lelaki disampingnya ini,senyum indah yang terlihat tulus bukan senyum kepedihan seperti biasanya.

"…"

"kenapa diam?"Tanya Tao bingung

"T-tidak,ada yang lebih indah disana,ayo"menarik tangan mungil Tao menuju kearah dimana sang surya akan segera pergi meninggalkan sore yang indah ini.

"Kau semakin kurus"ucapnya pelan

"benarkah?kufikir juga begitu"jawabnya dengan mata yang masih menatap rumput ilalang yang saling bergesekan karena terpaan angin sore.

"jagalah pola makanmu,aku tak mau kau sakit"terdengar nada khwatir dari mulut mungil Sehun.

"ayolah kau bukan ibuku,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"berusaha meyakinkan lelaki didepannya ini untuk tidak terlalu menghawatirkannya,dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu.

"lihatlah kedepan"ucapnya ketika mereka sudah sampai disebuah tebing dengan jurang yang tidak terlalu curam,bisa dilihat tepat dibawah jurang ada sebuah laut dengan ombak berkilau karena terpaan sang surya yang sedang menghantam batu karang dengan ganasnya.

"w-wahh baru kusadari kalau Korea memang indah,Sehun sering-seringlah mengajakku jalan-jalan"mulutnya kembali menganga, tentu saja karena takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tao"panggil Sehun

"iya"mata pandanya terbelalak,dia membeku ditempat,berfikir apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun sekarang,ini gila,Sehun menciumnya.

"S-sehun apa yang kau lakukan"dia tergagap lagi,masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"apa kau bodoh?bisa kau lihat aku menciummu"jawabnya dengan santai.

"dan kau sungguh sangat gila sudah berani menciumku"matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tapi dia tak ingin menangis.

"aku bahkan bisa lebih gila dari ini"ucapnya dengan nada yang masih terlihat tenang.

"kau gila,Hun"tanpa mau menatap lelaki albino itu,Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan padang ilalang yang sudah mulai gelap ini,dia tak peduli dengan Sehun,hatinya sangat sakit untuk kali ini.

Sudah tak terdengar derap langkah kaki dibelakangsana,Sehun masih betah diam berdiri ditempatnya,tak ada niatan untuk bergerak ataupun pindah tempat.

"maaf"ucapnya pelan dan tanpa sadar sebuah Kristal bening turun dari mata sipitnya.

.

.

.

.

"kemana saja kau?tak taukah kau jam berapa sekarang?"baru saja dia menbuka pintu,sang suami sudah menyambutnya dengan kata-kata pedasnya seperti biasa.

"pergi keluar dengan Sehun"jawabnya dengan nada lemah.

"ouhh,sudah berani selingkuh ternyata,bahkan berselingkuh dengan adiku sendiri,hina sekali dirimu"

"…"

"kenapa diam?jawab aku brengsek"Kris murka dan entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah menarik helaian rambut hitam milik Tao.

"berhentilah bertindak seperti ini ge,kau pikir hati siapa yang tak sakit saat dituduh berselingkuh oleh suaminya sendiri?"air mata mulai mengalir kembali, dia sudah mulai tak tahan dengan sikap semena-mena yang dilakukan Kris kepadanya.

"ohh bagus, sekarang kau sudah berani berteriak kepadaku,kau pikir kau siapa"tangannya semakin brutal menarik helaian rambut hitam milik Tao.

"apa sebegitu bodohnya kau sampai lupa siapa aku,aku Huang Zi Tao istri sahmu"teriaknya kesal air mata makin deras turun dari mata pandanya, tak dia pedulikan sakit dikepalanya akibat tarikan yang dilakukan Kris semakin brutal,dia sudah muak.

"mentang-mentang sudah mendapatkan Sehun kau mulai berani kepadaku,brengsek sekali kau"mendorong tubuh kurus itu hingga hingga membentur tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"jangan bawa-bawa Sehun dalam masalah kita,kau pikir yang berselingkuh disini hanya aku saja ge,tak sadarkah kau bahkan lebih hina dari aku"

"beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku,jaga mulutmu itu"

"sudahlah,aku capek meladenimu ge,hatiku sudah terlalu lelah menjalani ini semua"Tao mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kris,tepat ketika dia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya,Kris mendorongnya sampai terjatuh kelantai.

"apa yang kau la_

Matanya kembali terbelalak, Kris kini mencium bibirnya dengan brutal,menggigit mengulum dan terus begitu.

Tao dibawahnya ,masih terus berontak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris,air matanya semakin deras kala secara paksa Kris merobek kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya,dia mulai memilin secara kasar nipple milik Tao.

Masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari lelaki diatasnya kakinya menendang-nendang tak tentu arah,tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh lelaki diatasnya itu,tapi nihil, Kris bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Matanya kembali terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya,saat tangan Kris berusaha masuk kedalam celana jeans yang dikenakan oleh Tao.

PLAKKK

"h-hahh kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan"tanyanya dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

"bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Kris balik dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Kau,,,,brengsek"tanpa peduli apapun,Tao segera masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintunya dengan cepat.

"cihhh,ternyata bibirnya kenyal juga tak kalah dengan para pelacur diluar sana"memegang bibirnya mencoba mengingat bagaimana kenyalnya bibir milik Tao.

Tanpa sadar dia kembali menyeringai,menatap pintu coklat didepannya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"lihat saja besok"ucapnya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Mendung pagi menyabut dihari jum'at yang terasa sedikit dingin karena hembusan angin di musim hujan.

Tao sedang berkutat di dapur ,seperti hari-hari sebelumnya membuatkan sarapan untuk Kris.

Tangannya dengan lihai memotong segala jenis sayuran yang ada didepannya,memasukan kedalam panci yang didalamnya terdapat air mendidih,sepertinya dia akan membuat sup.

"Tao,mana sarapanku"seperti biasa Kris akan berteriak dari ruang makan,Tao sudah sangat menghafalnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun dia segera membawa semangkuk sup yang masih hangat dan nasi tentunya beserta minuman wajib pagi milik Kris,apalagi kalau bukan kopi hitam.

Meletakannya didepan meja dan pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kris.

"Cihh,,"mulutnya menggeram tertahan,ingin rasanya dia memukul lelaki mata panda itu,berani-beraninya dia mengacuhkan seorang Kris.

Didalam kamar, Tao memandang keluar jendela,hujan sudah turun tidak terlalu deras tapi mampu membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah,tanpa sengaja manik matanya melihat sesosok rambut pirang yang baru keluar dari rumahnya,Kris.

Lelaki itu menggunakan payung berwarna aqua,berjalan menuju depan rumah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan,dan segera menyalakan mobilnya untuk berangkat ketempat kerjanya.

Tao kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam,ada sedikit rasa senang ketika mengingatnya, untuk pertama kali Kris mau menciumnya tapi hatinya sakit ketika dia mengingat Kris hanya mempermainkannya,dia tau lelaki pirang itu hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya air mata Tao kembali jatuh,sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cintai hanya berniat mempermainknmu.

"lebih baik mati dan aku akan bahagia"dia tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dimatanya.

"apa yang kau katakan Tao?"matanya terbelalak dia membalikan badannya dan dilihatnya disana laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"k-kau"

TBC

Note :Sehun itu adek ponakannya Kris,bukan adek kandung ye :3

Kok aku ngerasa aku makin ngelindur aja nulis cerita ini ye :3 makin melenceng jauh dari judulnya T.T ahhhh yasudahlah tak apa-apa :v yang penting happy :v yang suka silahkan riviewnya :D yang kagak suka kagak ripiu kagak apa-apa XD

Bye-bye See You Next time nae chingudeul :*


	4. Chapter 4

**I Will Go**

**Main Pair: Wu Yi Fan**

** Huang Zi Tao**

** Oh Sehun**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst,Drama,Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi,OOC,typo(s) dll :3**

**Summary: "Jika harus pergi aku akan pergi,bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu lagi,hanya saja aku sudah lelah"dan tiba-tiba saja Kris terbangun dari mimpinya saat kata-kata itu terlintas dalam /KRISTAO,YAOI,OOC Silakan membaca dan tinggalkan komentar anda ^^.**

^^ kembali lagi dengan saya :D ini cerita saya buat ketika menjelang sibuknya jadwal saya sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMK ^^ jadi saya mungkin akan hiatus entah untuk beberapa bulan T.T. Ouh iya sedikit curhat sebelumnya saya sudah sama sekali ndak dapet feel di KT,,tapi demi kelangsungan cerita, saya usahakan untuk mendapatkan feel lagi dengan cara menbayangkan KrisTao as FrauTeito from 07 Ghost XD, ntah knapa kalau liat Frau bawaannya inget Kris mulu,jadi pas ngebuat cerita yang ada diangan" itu bukan KT tapi FrauTeito XD,, ah sudah lupakan saja XD semoga menikmati ceritanya ^^**Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Ӝ**

**~RDTSYD~**

**Ӝ**

"K-kau"mulutnya terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan nama seseorang yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"desak si pirang yang membuat Tao semakin tergagap.

"B-bukan apa-apa"jawab Tao cepat.

"Kau pikir itu jalan terbaik?"tanyanya dengan pandangan yang terarah pada rintik hujan diluar sana.

"aku lelah"menundukkan kepalannya sedih,bulir bening siap turun dari mata cantiknya lagi.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?"Si pirang masih bertanya dengan tenangnya.

"entahlah,aku hanya merasa,,,lelah"dan benar saja kristal bening sudah mengalir dimata pandanya.

"kau ingin menyerah sekarang?Pikirkan sekali lagi yang pernah kau ucapkan dulu"tanpa menatap Tao, si pirang langsung pergi meninggalkan Tao di kamar itu sendirian,meninggalkan dengan air mata yang semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

'aku sangat mencintainya' 'aku ingin menikah dengannya' 'aku tak peduli dengan pekerjaannya yang menjijikan itu,aku harus bertahan walau sesakit apapun itu'tekadnya.

"Sehun…."ucap Tao pelan.

.

.

.

.

11.15 PM

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya,bukan karena mimpi buruk atau karena terdesak panggilan alam,tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering singkatnya saja dia kehausan saat ini.

Meraih gelas yang ada dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya,dilihatnya gelas yang sudah tak berisi air bening itu,mendesah pelan dan dengan malas dia menyeret langkah kakinya menuju dapur.

"eh?apakah aku tadi lupa mematikan lampu ruang tengah?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengendikan bahunya tanda tak peduli dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok pirang yang tertidur disofa ruang tengah,tanpa sadar kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati si pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"dia pulang cepat hari ini"tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat secara bersamaan membentuk sebuah senyum yang jarang dia tunjukan akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan ragu Tao menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkap helaian rambut pirang milik Kris,merapikannya dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan suaminya.

Dia tersenyum,untuk yang kedua kalinya,matanya terus saja menatap lekat wajah suaminya itu,bahkan dia lupa dengan tujuan utamanya saat ini,rasa haus yang dia rasakan tadi mendadak hilang entah kemana saat melihat Kris yang sedang tertidur.

Kris membelalakan matanya,kaget dengan apa yang ada didepannya,dia,Huang Zi Tao dengan ekspresi terkejutnya tertangkap basah sedang memegang pipinya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kris dingin.

"m-maaf jika aku membangunkanmu"Tao menundukan kepalanya takut,siap menerima apapun yang akan Kris lakukan padanya.

"menyingkirlah,aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu"ucap Kris yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao menuju kamarnya.

"e-eh?"Tanda tanya besar memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

Setelah sadar dari lamunanya Tao segera berlari menuju kamar Kris,berdiri didepan pintu,menguatkan dirinya dan mulai mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang sudah dia pikirkan tadi siang.

"Kris-ge a-aku ingin meminta maaf tentang ucapan kasarku tadi pagi,maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu marah,aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi dan aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu,meskipun aku tahu aku ini laki-laki tapi aku akan berusaha,aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau benar-benar bisa mencintaiku seutuhnya,aku akan terus berusaha ge dan aku tidak akan menyerah,Selamat malam"setelah mencurahkan semua yang dia pikirkan Tao mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kris menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kris terdiam diatas kasurnya,dia mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Tao "ada apa dengan bocah itu?" ucapanya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Dan apa-apaan mimpiku barusan,menjijikan"bergidik ngeri saat mengingat mimpinya barusan,tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing,Kris lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Saat bangun pagi kali ini,Kris sudah menemukan sarapannya tersaji didepan meja makan dan disana sudah ada Tao dengan senyum menyebalkan-menurut Kris- yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Pagi Ge,apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"Tanya Tao dengan senyum ramahnya.

"bukan urusanmu"jawab Kris dingin.

"hari ini aku menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu"masih dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya

Kris hanya diam saja,memandang sarapan yang ada didepannya,tanpa berkata apapun dia mulai memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Tao.

Tao masih saja berdiri disamping Kris,memperhatikan wajah dingin yang sedang memakan sarapan buatannya itu.

"Bisa kau pergi,kau semakin memuakan saja dengan senyuman bodohmu itu"ucap Kris dingin berusaha meredam emosinya,dia sedang malas mengeluarkan banyak tenaga hanya untuk memaki lelaki panda didepannya itu.

"a-ah maaf"tanpa banyak kata Tao segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris sendirian di dapur.

"damn,,pikiranku semakin kacau karna mimpi semalam"umpatnya kesal dengan tangan yang menggegam sendok menahan emosi.

Ingatannya melayang pada mimpinya yang semalam,mimpi yang dimana bila Tao mendengarnya akn langsung tersenyum bahagia.

Didalam mimpinya,mereka terlihat bahagia tak seperti dalam kehidupan di dunia nyata dimana hanya ada makian dan hinaan,dan di dalam mimpinya mereka terlihat saling mencintai,apa maksudnya dengan mencintai?Kris ingin muntah jika memikirkannya.

Sungguh menjijikan,gumannya pelan.

"Kris-ge seseorang menunggumu didepan"seruan suara Tao seketika saja membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"siapa?"Tanya Kris dingin.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita jalang yang selalu kau bawa pulang ke rumah"jawab Tao tak kalah dingin.

"Jaga ucapanmu"bentak Kris.

"ups,,maaf"ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Tao kentara sekali dengan nada menghinanya.

Tanpa sadar Kris sudah mendorong tubuh Tao menuju tembok dibelakangnya,membuat Tao tidak bisa banyak bergerak dalam kengkangan tubuhnya.

"K-kris ge apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"Tanya Tao dengan nada ketakutan.

"tentu saja menghukummu karena sudah berani sekali berbica dengan nada seperti itu kepada suamimu sendiri"ucap Kris dengan seringaian kejam dibibirnya.

"G-ge kumohon hentikan,a-aku tak akan melakukannya lagi"janji Tao dengan air mata ketakutan yang hampir jatuh menuruni mata pandanya.

'Kris cepatlah kita hampir terlambat,apa yang sedang kau lakukan' samar-samar mereka berdua bisa mendengar teriakan merdu seorang wanita dari luar sana.

"Kau selamat kali ini panda kecil,tapi kupastikan kau tak akan selamat nanti malam"masih dengan seringaiannya,Kris memajukan bibirnya memagut pelan bibir plum cerah milik Tao sebentar dan kemudian melangkah santai meninggalkan Tao dalam keadaan shock berat.

'sebenarnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan tadi'inner Kris gelisah.

"aku sudah gila"ucanya tepat ketika dia membuka pintu utama di rumahnya itu.

"eh?apa yang barusan kau katakan?"Tanya wanita didepannya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"bukan apa-apa,ayo pergi"ajak Kris pada wanita didepannya itu.

Tao hanya bisa memandang kepergian dua orang dari balik jendela didalam rumah,bibirnya terangkat memerintah untuk membuat sebuah senyum indah di pagi hari ini.

"hanya hayalanku saja atau Kris-ge terlihat berbeda pagi ini"Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yoshhh,,Tao berusahalah"ucapnya gembira untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

TBC

N/T: Yosh,,semakin pendek saja ini cerita dan tentu saja semakin melenceng jauh dari judulnya :v tak apalah XD,,,, nggak mau banyak cuap" dehh,, Cuma mau bilang,yang penasaran sama FrauTeito bisa cari di Google atau gak nonton anime'nya 07 Ghost,,,Cuma buat yang penasaran,,kalau yang nggak penasaran,nggak usah nyari/nonton XD *Digampar readers*

Bye-Bye~~~~~~~~~~ SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D


End file.
